Multi-stage current-mode interleavers are used to multiplex input data over shared media. One application for multi-stage current-mode interleavers is high speed analog to digital conversion. In high speed analog to digital conversion, an input analog signal can be distibuted or interleaved to multiple low speed analog to digital convertors. By interleaving the analog signal, the analog to digital convertor can achieve conversion of the analog input to a digital output at a high speed.
Classical current-mode interleavers are often impractical or undeserable in high speed applications. Such classical current-mode interleavers require a high supply voltage, often several times greater than the saturation voltage of a transistor. Many modern technologies, such as deep sub-micron technologies, require the supply voltage to be around 1V or below. Higher supply voltages, such as those required by classical current mode interleavers, can damage circuit elements.